


Some FUCKING Shitv2 (SFS2)

by Dumbassv2



Series: SFS2 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Brotherly Love, Chaptered, Characters React to Fandom, Characters react to fanfiction, Cussing, Extra Angst, Flowey wasn't always nice to Paps, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Im not gonna just focus on Sans and Paps, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Low Self-Esteem, Multi, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Relationship Abuse, Resets, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale)-centric, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Tears, Violence, papyrus doesn't deserve all this hate ;(, the other characters are also important tho!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: It's a remake on this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392719?view_full_work=true but I think I'll actually finish this one lmao. A select few of characters react to fanfiction. The fanfiction can be real events in this universe, or it could be fake. If it's fake, the host (read to know who that is) will state that before the fanfic starts. The fanfics will be in bold!





	1. mmmmmsad

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for the people who supported me on the old one! This'll be a new one, obviously, but I am keeping the fanfiction ideas, just writing them to be better! I hope you guys enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhh

~~Grillby was in a white room. Before he could process anything happening, he heard a familiar voice, "listen up you little-...wait." "....Sans?" Sans sighed but then waved. Before anyone could talk again, a voice from outside the walls was heard. Not much could be heard, but the two could pick up "Sans" and "RESET"~~

~~The voice got a bit louder, indicating that someone was coming closer. "Hold on, I'll check the cameras to see if he said anything different." A bit of silence came after that. Grillby was a bit scared, and Sans wanted to hear what was going on. A faint 'listen up you little" was heard. The outside voice sighed. "I swear, these skeletons are too smart for their own good."~~

'woah, uh... where am i? what's this white place?" Sans turned his head to check for doors, but only found one of his fire friends. "oh. hey, grillbz. do you have any idea of what's... uh... going on here?" Grillby shook head. "that's great. i guess we can just hope we don't starve." Grillby was going to say something but a voice was heard outside a wall. The two couldn't pick up anything from the voice.

The voice seemed to get closer because they could pick up one sentence, "Just a second, I'm picking them up right now." The wall had opened in a way? Well, it's sort of like elevator doors. It revealed someone that we can assume was the voice source. She was (almost) pure white. She was slim, but barely even looked at Sans and Grillby. "Hello, I am Rosetta."

"what." Sans and Grillby had no idea what was going on, and this random person just tells them her name? "Oh! My apologies, I have forgotten you don't know what's... uh... going on. Come with me and I will explain when you get there." Sans was hesitant, "and why should i trust you?" Rosetta rolled her eyes, "You can either follow me or stay in this room and die from H(o)P(e) loss. You don't have much HP, skele-man." The three walked down a hallway until they reached a dead end about 17 seconds later.

"Oh! I forgot I have a shortcut..." They were all in some  _other_ white room now. You see, what makes this one special is that there are more monsters there. They both saw Frisk talking to... some other human? Anyways, they went to their second option, Papyrus. Papyrus seemed to be listening to a talking flower. "hey, bro. is this that flower you keep telling me about?"

"OH! BROTHER! HELLO, AND YES. FLOWEY, SAY HELLO TO SANS AND GRILLBY." Flowey -relieved that his conversation was over- had said,"Hey smiling trashbag. And Grillby." Grillby waved. "mm, nice. but that didn't really tickle my funny bone, try again next time." Flowey scoffed, then was going to continue talking to Papyrus, but  _S O M E O N E_ interrupted him. "Okay, that's enough socializing! It's time for me to explain what's going on here."

Everyone started listening. "You will all be hearing, or, well... You will all be exposed to some scenarios. Some have happened, and some haven't. You'll understand once the first scene starts. I won't spoil anything for you!" Everyone except Flowey felt a bit of deja vu.

* * *

 

_**S L A S H** _

**Just like that, his head fell off. He saw his own body disintegrating. His last words were that he believed they could change.**

Everyone except for Grillby already knew what this was describing.

**He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it one bit.**

That sort of surprised Frisk and Sans. Chara honestly didn't care.

**He didn't want it to end like this, either. He felt his own head disintegrating too. It happened quickly, but it was like time slowed down for him. He wasn't numb... but by every spec of dust that was made, the more empty he felt. T** **hen Papyrus woke up.**

**He stopped himself for making any noise, Sans would hear him. He just lied down in bed a few more extra minutes this time. He checked the time and got out of bed. The day went normally, he'd make some breakfast for Sans, Sans would tell a pun, and Papyrus would act mad, etc etc.**

Sans was caught off guard there. Was that just a narrative choice or...?

**"cya, paps. i'll be at grillbz." "GOODBYE SANS! DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH KETCHUP." Once Papyrus was sure Sans was gone, he went to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife without thinking twice and went upstairs. His mind was filled with excitement and fear and... thoughts, I guess. He went through worse, right? This is a coping mechanism. It's to cope.**

Papyrus held back a chuckle, act natural. Well, by natural, he meant how he used to act when he was, what, 3? Clueless.

**"It's to cope." He kept reminding himself that it's to cope. It's like he doesn't believe it. He _wants_ to. He wants an excuse to do something. He wants a chance to prove he's not just Sans' naive annoying little brother. He needs this to cope. Just... believe it already. Well, it doesn't matter if he believes it or not, he'll use that knife right now.**

"Woah there, Papyrus. Didn't know you had it in you." Chara said with a small laugh. Papyrus tried to act like he didn't hear her, Sans eyed her.

 **He grabbed pulled up his (really tight) sleeves.** **His hands were shaky. Why, though? It's not like he didn't want to, he wouldn't have the knife in his hand right now. Ugh, whatever. He pressed the knife near his wrist, but a bit further than his hands. "O-OKAY... 3.. 2...1"**

_**S L A S H** _

Almost everyone closed their eyes and had a scrunched up look on their faces preparing themselves for that sound.

**It barely left a mark.**

Chara held her laughter, same with Flowey. Sans would destroy them 

**All that anticipation for what? A little scratch? That's not good enough. He tried again. Too small. Again. Not deep enough. Again. Barely felt the knife there, idiot. Again. That was pretty nice, let's do it again. Not deep enough. Again. Again. _Again._**

**This went on for a few minutes. His arm was covered in cuts, but he didn't find them that pleasing. He'll try to do better next time. Sans will be back soon, anyway. He put his sleeves back down and headed downstairs. He put the knife back and made some spaghetti. He'll be sure to do this more often and get better too. The door creaked open. "hey bro."**

"That just about wraps it up! Talk a little bit, don't hold anything back." Rosetta said, leaving them all to talk a little bit. Papyrus was, uh, very worried. "paps?" Papyrus needed to think of something quick. "I- UM... THAT SCENARIO WAS... UH, NOT PLEASANT BUT I ASSURE YOU ALL THAT THIS IS JUST A SCENARIO, RIGHT ROSETTA?" 

 

 

"Well, actually..."

 


	2. Fwowey is a big buwwy uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o noes uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw this fanfic was inspired by "Flowey is Not A Good Life Coach" Which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056333/chapters/11627629

"Although many fanfictions will be fake, there will also be many that will be real scenarios that have happened. This was one of them. Sorry, I should have said so beforehand." The room was filled with silence after that. What was Papyrus supposed to do? Say sorry? Lie more? Try to change the subject? Why did they have to know? 

Papyrus unknowingly was shaking."woah, hey, bro, calm down... we got you," Sans put his hand on his back. "papyrus..." Papyrus was holding back tears. His eyesockets were stinging. Sans didn't know what to say. Neither did the rest of the room, actually. A giggle escaped Papyrus. The giggle sounded weak and sad. 

"SORRY, I GUESS THIS ISN'T FUNNY." He said with a smile, hoping to cheer Sans up a bit. Sans saw his effort and tried to smile a bit more. He couldn't. Sans whispered,"do you still... y'know?" Papyrus nodded. "please, try to stop, 'k? i really care about you." "I GUESS I CAN TRY, BUT..." "but no promises, gotcha. talk to me whenever you feel like, uh... doing that." "O-OKAY."

"Finally," Flowey muttered to himself. "what was that, weed?" "Nothing." Papyrus wiped away his tears. Sans could see Frisk and Grillby holding back tears. Well, Grillby was holding back his version of tears. They're kind of rocks though. Well, anyways, it's time for what you guys came for.

"Well, since that got resolved... quicker than expected, let's head on to the next fanfiction!" Rosetta said with her plastered on grin.

**Flowey was bored. He hasn't really played with Papyrus before, has he? "Papyrus?" The flower turned to Papyrus. "YES, FLOWEY?" "You want to be in the Royal Guard, right?" Papyrus wasn't sure what Flowey was talking about. "UM, NO? WHY DO YOU ASK THAT?" Oh. Flowey forgot that he had reset only a few months ago.**

**"Oh, well, you should! Tons of cool monsters are in the Royal Guard!"** **Papyrus' face lit up, "WOWIE!! REALLY? WHAT DO THESE ROYAL GUARD MONSTERS DO??"**

Papyrus cringed at that. He wasn't  _that_ naive before, right? Right???

**"Well, I can show you right now! Get up, and we can start!" Papyrus got up and was waiting for Flowey to lead him somewhere. "SO... WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Flowey chuckled, "We're not going, anywhere, silly!" Flowey pulled him into a fight. "U-UH... FLOWEY?"**

"wow, givin' me some reasons to hate you, _bud_ " "Oh, shut up. This isn't happening to him right now, it happened probably centuries ago." Sans made a "tch" sound. As if that made it any better.

**"Aw, don't worry Papyrus! Royal Guards just need some training. I'm getting you ready for your future job." Papyrus wasn't sure if he wanted to this anymore. "UH... O-OKAY. WHAT DO I DO? THERE ARE NO ACT OPTIONS BESIDES 'CHECK'." Flowey smiled at Papyrus' innocence, "FIGHT then, silly! I'm strong, I can handle it." Papyrus trembled.**

***FIGHT**

**_-29_  
**

**"Wow, I guess I'll need to train you a lot. Maybe use a pattern next time actually." Flowey sent pellets towards Papyrus. They were quicker than most attacks Papyrus had to deal with, but Papyrus managed to dodge them somehow. Papyrus sent a few bones. Flowey wanted to test the damage, so he touched one.**

_**-34** _

**"Hm. Well, I know something about your attack now, I guess. Let's end the fight."**

**_Flowey is sparing you._ **

"oh. i guess you're okay." "Mhm..." Flowey was waiting for something bad to happen.

**Papyrus accepted. "Well, you seem good enough for the spot." "UM, ACTUALLY... IF THE GUARD HAS TO FIGHT REGURALY THEN I DON'T THINK I WANT TO BE-" Flowey stopped him mid-sentence, "Oh, hush now. You'll change your mind. You only need to train because you have to be ready for the worst situations!" Papyrus let out a relieved sigh.**

**"You know, I never got to test how much of a hit you could take though. You're pretty good at dodging." Flowey said, somehow not setting an alarm in Papyrus' head.**

Oh, there it is. 

**"OH, WELL, OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN TAKE ON MANY HITS! THESE BONES ARE MADE OF STEEL!! NOT REALLY, THOUGH." Flowey laughed a bit. "Well, let me test something really quickly." Papyrus hesitated, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" "I just want to recheck how much damage you can deal." "OH... OKAY." "Good. Now..." Vines shot up from the ground, grabbing Papyrus. He was held up in the air.**

Papyrus wasn't really sure which timeline this was before now, but I guess he does now.

**"F-FLOWEY, I, UH, DON'T- ow- THINK I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS," Flowey chuckled. "Aw, Papyrus! You're giving up so quickly? And here I thought you were the _great_ and _powerful_ Papyrus!"**

**Some vines stretched to hold Papyrus' whole torso. The vines squeezed on his ribcage, making Papyrus squeak a bit. "Awww, how cute." A vine went over Papyrus' jaw, making him unable to speak. Or scream. "I'm going to do something, and I don't want you to make any noise right now..."**

Nobody wanted to know what was next. They all knew Papyrus would be hurt, but...

**The vines squeezed more on his ribs harder and harder. His chest felt weak. His soul felt weak. Suddenly, there was a crack. And another. Oh, and another one...**

Sans glared at Flowey, then checked to see if his brother was okay. He wasn't.

 

**Flowey took the vines off of Papyrus' jaw just to see what he would say. "F-FLOWEY I THINK THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS, C-CAN WE PLEASE STOP?" Flowey said nothing, only squeezing his ribs more. Papyrus gasped for air (even though he didn't need air??). This hurt. Everything hurt. ~~I don't~~  Papyrus didn't want this.**

**"S-STOP PLEASE- NO- HELP, SOMEONE-" A vine covered his jaw before Papyrus could say anything else. "Oh, Papyrus. I guess you haven't gotten it yet. Well..." Papyrus tried to say 'PLEASE STOP' or something along the lines of that, but all that came out were some muffled screams. Flowey didn't seem to care.**

**The vines squeezed even harder and broke 2 of his ribs. "Don't." He could feel the ribs snap and break. Another broke, "Talk." 3 more broke. "Back." He let go of Papyrus' jaw to hear his screams. And boy, was it loud. He screamed and screamed and screeched, which just made Flowey enjoy this more and more. He started to choke on his sobs.**

**Although this was painful, Papyrus... didn't hate it. He didn't like it either. Flowey had let go of Papyrus and laid him on the ground.**

**"Have you learned your lesson?" Papyrus weakly nodded. "Good." He put Papyrus back down. He sent in smaller vines to put his bones back in place so he could heal Papyrus. It made a weird cracking noise when he put them back together. Flowey healed a few ribs and left the other for Papyrus to heal himself. He gave Papyrus some food (to heal himself) then left. It took some time before Papyrus used it, though. It's a good thing Sans doesn't come home until 3:27.**

"That just about wraps the story up!" Flowey tried to avoid Sans' glare while Papyrus tried to avoid mostly every monster's sympathetic glance.

 


	3. cries in spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaa

Sans decided it would be best to comfort Papyrus again before speaking to that physchoplant. "bro-" "NO- NO IT'S FINE GUYS. UH, THIS WAS A VERY LONG TIME AGO. I'M OVER IT." Everyone looked at each other, then eventually let the topic go. "oh, but before we continue, rose, can i have a little chat with the weed?" Rosetta checked her wrist, then tapped it twice. She continued tapping it for some reason.

After some tapping, she looked back at Sans, "Sorry, but no. There are not many possible good outcomes to that." Sans mumbled something in annoyance. "Well, anyways... The next fanfiction will be about Chara! Chara's eyes widened a bit but went back to normal. "Is it real?" Chara asked, "Yes. Very much so." Chara sighed and leaned against a wall.

**"Frisk." Frisk turned to Chara, "Yea, Chara?" Chara looked at the sky. "Can we not RESET again? It's just... I want the monsters to be happy already." Frisk gave Chara a confused look, "What do you mean? Everyone's happy. I'll just make them happy again afterwards-" "No! That's- That's not what I meant. I just want something new to happen."**

Sans raised an eyebrow, wait no he didn't, he's a fucking skeleton.

**Frisk stayed silent. "Okay." "Wait, so you won't RES-"**

**They were back in the mountain. "FRISK! Did you even think about what I just said? You know this takes DAYS and you won't get anything new! Stop trying to 'save' the monsters if you're just going to put them back in this miserable mountain!" "Okay."**

"I guess you did get me pretty angry when you started." Frisk was very uncomfortable.

**Frisk let Flowey hit her, just wanting to speed things up. Toriel saved her, etc etc. Toriel can be quite boring once you've experienced her kindness in the exact same ways 3 times in a row. Eventually, they got to when Toriel left. "Finally," Frisk muttered. Chara was taken aback by that. That wasn't like Frisk at all. Well, Frisk wasn't acting like themselves at all throughout the whole run.**

**"Hey, Frisk. Are you alright?" Frisk got pulled into a fight. Chara waited for an answer.**

**_Slash_ **

**The Froggit turned into dust. "Y-Y'know, Frisk we can go back to our Pacifist ru-" "No. I want to see what happens."**

Sans, Grillby, and Papyrus were shocked. This wasn't like Frisk at all. Even if it was, the switch couldn't flip that easily, right? 

**No. No, this can't be happening. Not already, Frisk can't do this right now. They can't do this. How many monsters will she attack? How far is she willing to go? Did she ever care about these monsters? Was this just a game to them? What's going on with Frisk? Was this just an act?**

**"Hurry up, I got the other monsters in the room." Chara stayed silent but followed. She hated this. Luckily, no one else came up in the other rooms. But then they did after Frisk's save. Nabstablook wasn't there, that's weird. Ghosts can't die.**

**They eventually made it to Toriel's home. Frisk slept to get some butts pie but questioned about the exit until they got to go downstairs and fight Toriel. Chara wished she didn't have to come along.**

_**Slash** _

"geez, kid. and i thought chara was the evil one." 

**Chara couldn't hear whatever Toriel was saying. The same noise rang in her head. She couldn't see. Everything was blurry. "Shut up..." "Well, I thought you'd be more kind to your mom, but-" "SHUT UP!" Frisk was stunned for a moment. "Okay," Frisk shrugged. Then...**

**Then something horrible happened to the underground.**

"That just about wraps it up. I'm sure you guys can see where this went afterwards." Frisk was on the verge of crying, Chara was just embarrassed.


End file.
